Et si on se mariait?
by Matol
Summary: C'était une matinée comme les autres quand soudain la vie du professeur Rogue bascula au son d'une simple phrase... et que vient faire Hermione la dedans? Fic coécrite avec SatineTchii. Bonne lecture à tous
1. Chapter 1

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Et si on se mariait?**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent dans l'ensemble à JK Rowling à l'exception de Anaëlle (la mariée).

**_Note:_** ATTENTION FIC CO-ECRITE AVEC SATINE-TCHII! Et, ce one-shot ne tiens pas en compte les évènement du 6ieme livre.

BONNE LECTURE! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews, merci lool!

PS: UN grand, GRAND, GRAND... merci à notre bêta-lectrice TRINITY1412 et une attention spéciale a Lana51 qui a corrigé bon nombre de fautes d'orthographe! lool.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Première partie.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

"Et si on se mariait?", Cette simple phrase avait eu un effet dévastateur sur Severus Rogue. Le professeur le plus antipathique de Poudlard avait vu sa vie basculer au son de cette phrase qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre au cours de sa vie.

Et oui, au cours d'un petit déjeuner banal en compagnie de sa fiancée avec qui, il sortait soi dit en passant depuis maintenant quatre ans, ses oreilles avaient pu discerner ces cinq petits mots sortant de la bouche de sa compagne, nommée Anaëlle. Cela avait été un choc, dès cet instant une véritable révolution intérieure s'était mise en route chez lui.

Il avait d'abord bafouillé puis s'était finalement décidé pour un oui timide qui fit naître en lui une peur incontrôlable qui allait le rendre insupportable.

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il avait posé un genou à terre et passé une somptueuse bague de fiançailles au doigt de sa bien aimée mais, aucun livre, aucune discussion, aucune expérience ne l'avait préparé à ces cinq malheureux mots qu'il ne pensait pas entendre si tôt.

Cela faisait maintenant six jours que cette scène avait eu lieu, et Anaëlle feuilletait déjà des catalogues de mariage au grand dam de son futur époux. Celui était, quant à lui retourné enseigner les potions à Poudlard.

De jour en jour sa mauvaise humeur grandissait du fait de son anxiété, rendant ses cours de moins en moins supportables. Les élèves avaient eu le droit à différentes phases, de l'anxiété à la méchanceté en passant par le mépris sans oublier l'injustice. Maintenant, notre cher professeur était en proie à une grande perplexité et à un rejet total de l'union sous toutes ses formes. Les plaintes d'élèves contre son comportement augmentaient sans cesse, et le professeur Dumbledore du prendre les choses en main. Il se rendit donc dans les appartements du maître des potions et entreprit de clarifier l'affaire.

" - Que se passe t-il au juste avec vous ces temps-ci? " Demanda Albus tout en pénétrant de force dans l'antre du directeur des Serpentards.

" - Rien! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! " Dit-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

" - Je ne vous crois pas alors maintenant VOUS ALLEZ TOUT ME RACONTER avant qu'un élève ou moi ne vous tue!" Tonna le directeur vexé par les propos de son collègue.

" - Je n'ai vraiment rien à vous dire Albus " siffla t-il un sourire forcé sur le visage " maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser tranquille je dois me reposer. Il y en a qui travaillent demain! "

Cette remarque fit mouche et Dumbledore quitta les lieux sans mots ni regards et pris la décision de ne plus jamais se mêler des affaires de cet _énergumène. _

Rogue tenta désespérément de dormir cette nuit là mais, rien n'y fit. Ses pensées étaient accaparées par toutes ces histoires de mariage et, c'est passablement énervé qu'il prit le chemin de la grande salle le lendemain matin vers six heures.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

En passant au niveau de la bibliothèque, il vit Hermione travaillant comme souvent sur un ouvrage presque plus lourd qu'elle. Elle était seule dans la pièce, même la bibliothécaire n'était pas encore arrivée.

' Je vais l'accoster! Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un! Elle est si gentille, elle m'écoutera Elle! ' Pensa une partie de son être qu'il pensait avoir refoulé, son coté HUMAIN.

' Mais tu es fou ' s'offusqua l'autre partie de son cerveau, ' Tu ne vas pas faiblir face à une Gryffondors, ce serait une trahison, une honte! '

Severus ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, il voulait lui parler, se laisser aller à quelques confidences, il voulait alléger le poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son professeur et, s'apercevant de sa présence, lui sourit avant de ce replonger dans son travail.

Ce sourire finit de le décider, l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'une conversation, il allait craquer, lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle paraissait si innocente, il savait qu'elle elle pourra l'aider.

" - Bonjour Miss Granger! Encore en train de travailler!"

Il l'accosta dans un sourire, et vit dans ces yeux la surprise de ce moment unique ou lui, Le ténébreux Maître des potions, souriait.

Hermione préféra ne pas briser l'instant et décida de le traiter tel un ami.

" - Bonjour professeur, comment allez-vous? "

" - Mal! " Tous deux furent surpris par l'honnêteté dont il avait fait preuve.

" - C'est à dire? " Questionna la jeune fille amusée par la scène qu'elle était en train de vivre " quelque chose vous tracasse, vous semblez anxieux, je me trompe? "

" - Oui, vous avait raison, comme toujours! Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette ces temps ci! " Rétorqua t-il sur un ton ironique qu'une jolie esquisse de sourire venait de contredire.

" - Vraiment? " Répondit Hermione aussi étonnée par l'attitude de son très redouté professeur de potions que curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait tracasser l'homme d'ordinaire si distant. Mais que peut-il bien se passer de si grave? Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit? " Dit-elle saisissant cette merveilleuse occasion de dénouer une partie du mystère _Severus Rogue._

Hermione fut elle-même surprise de sa propre audace, comme si il allait lui répondre, elle était sûrement folle de croire que cet homme là pourrait un jour se confier à elle, une simple élève et de Gryffondor qui plus est. Mais, contre toute attente, après l'avoir regarder avec des yeux où se mêlait incertitude et surprise, il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et commença à se confier à elle.

" - Je vais me marier Miss Granger " soupira avec lassitude le professeur Rogue.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux:

" - ... VOUS! Vous vous allez vous marier! ... Waouhhhh sa c'est une nouvelle... "

" - C'est bon! Sa va. " Se résigna le maître des potions, " Je le savais, je n'aurais pas du venir vous parler c'était idiot! J'y vais. "

" - Non, non! J'arrête, je me tais mais comprenez que c'est dur à croire, vous êtes si... "

" - Méchant, aigris, acariâtre... Rogue... "

" - Ha ha très amusant! Non je trouve ça... Inattendu, oui c'est bien le mot qui convient. Et... " Elle lança un regard provocateur à son professeur " Elle s'appelle comment? L'heureuse élue qui a sut faire fondre la glace? "

" - Elle s'appelle... " Severus hésita un instant avant de succomber face au sourire curieux de la jeune fille. " Elle s'appelle Anaëlle. "

" - C'est très joli comme prénom, je trouve sincèrement que c'est... trop mignon ce qui vous arrive, un mariage c'est un jour merveilleux!." Elle parut alors incertaine, " Mais, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous rends si anxieux!. "

" - Et bien, c'est bête mais le fait de m'engager ainsi pour la vie auprès d'elle, sa me fait vraiment peur. Je veux dire depuis toujours, je n'ai jamais su prendre des décisions très importantes tout seul, je me suis toujours laissé influencer. Que dois-je faire, je ne sais pas si je dois annuler ce mariage et la quitter avant de la faire souffrir ou si je dois faire comme si de rien n'était. "

" - Vous êtes si négatif! Vous l'aimez non? " Il hocha la tête " Alors pourquoi est ce que vous vous torturez ainsi, je ne vous comprends pas, il faut prendre les choses comme elles nous sont offertes, profiter au maximum de notre bonheur car il n'est jamais éternel. "

" - Je le sais ça mais, ce qui me fait peur c'est de m'engager avec elle pour la vie. Chacune de mes décisions, j'ai fini par en douter, je ne m'y suis pas tenu. Et là, on me demande de m'unir à une femme que je ne veux pas faire souffrir pour la vie!. POUR LA VIE, vous imaginez ça. Moi! Avec elle, pour toujours!. C'est si étrange, si... anormal, moi l'odieux maître des cachots je vais prendre cette pauvre femme dans mes griffes sans qu'elle sache sur quoi elle est tombée. " Il mit sa tête entre ses mains " Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis! "

" - Professeur, si vous l'aimez tant que ça, vous ne pouvez pas la faire souffrir et puis, le fait que vous vous inquiétiez de son bonheur prouve bien que vous ne lui ferez jamais de mal. " Elle jeta alors un regard coquin vers l'homme: " Et, elle est comment? ".

Severus regarda alors son élève, elle lui parlait normalement sans une once de dégoût dans la voix, c'était très agréable. Il eut alors envie de tout lui dire à propos de ses sentiments qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter et qui étaient maintenant une partie de lui pour la vie, Il voulait lui raconter toute la beauté d'Anaëlle et tout ce qui avait fait qu'il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Et, c'est ce qu'il fit:

" - Et bien, elle est magnifique, elle est la plus femme que je n'ai jamais vu. La première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était à l'hôpital St Mangouste, elle y est Médicomage " Dit-il avec fierté, " Elle s'occupait de Miss Weasley lorsqu'elle s'était fait prendre par Jedusor au cours de votre seconde année, m'étant senti obligé d'aller la voir ne serait ce qu'une fois, je me suis rendu dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Anaëlle y était aussi, on dit que lorsqu'on rencontre l'amour de sa vie le temps s'arrête!. Et bien c'est vrai, nous avons croisé nos regards pendant une poignée de seconde qui furent les plus longues et les plus belles de ma vie. "

Les yeux de Rogue étaient perdus dans le vague, il souriait tout en racontant cela à la jeune Gryffondors, celle-ci était émue par l'amour et la passion qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de son professeur à l'évocation de sa bien-aimée.

" - Le lendemain je suis revenu la voir, elle ne m'a pas rejeté, je l'ai invitais à aller boire un verre, elle a accepté. Le temps a passé, je lui ai tout raconté sur moi, mon passé, l'homme que j'avais été et elle m'a sourit, elle m'a embrassé. J'ai cru mourir ce jour là, l'idée de la quitter ce soir là m'était insupportable, je suis donc restais auprès d'elle. Depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quittés et ça fait plus de quatre ans que cela dure. "

Hermione regarda Rogue et ce plongea dans son regard. Elle comprenait pourquoi cette femme n'avait pu se séparer de lui, ses yeux étaient si vivant à ce moment là qu'elle en oubliait le professeur atroce qu'il pouvait être. Elle lui sourit timidement:

" - Qu'est ce que vous aimez chez elle? " Demanda t-elle avec une voix douce et sure d'elle, qui cherchait à amener Severus à ne plus douter de ses sentiments. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt:

" - Ce que j'aime chez elle! Cela prendrait des heures de tout énumérer. J'aime la façon dont elle me sourit quand je rentre à la maison, j'aime la façon qu'elle a de marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe le matin, j'aime son rire et la douceur de sa voix, je me plais à lui caresser ses longs cheveux blonds, je me noie dans ses yeux verts pomme dès qu'elle me regarde. Le soir, quand je commence à m'endormir sur le canapé, j'aime sa façon de pousser la table basse afin que je puisse m'allonger et reposer ma tête sur ses jambes. Je la regarde pendant de longs instants alors que le jour pointe à peine et qu'elle dort encore, paisible et si belle. Mon Ange."

Le professeur Rogue arrêta soudain de parler comme pour revivre au mieux un de ces doux instants que lui offrait sa bien aimée. Hermione quant à elle se surprit les larmes aux yeux, jamais encore elle n'avait entendu parler ainsi d'un amour si fort chez deux personnes que tout opposés.

" - Je l'aime c'est tout ce qui compte. Je l'aime tant. Je l'aime si fort, Miss Granger je ne veux pas la perdre, et si le seul moyen de la garder jalousement auprès de moi c'est de l'épouser, alors c'est ce que je vais faire, oui vous avez raison Miss je vais me marier. Je vais me marier."

Hermione sourit tendrement au futur époux, elle n'avait eu besoin de rien dire, il avait compris l'évidence. Il voulait se marier.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Le lendemain matin, Severus était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, en croisant Miss Granger il eut pour réflexe de lui sourire joyeusement ce qui étonna les deux acolytes de celle-ci. Harry et Ron restèrent bouche baie quelque seconde et voyant que leur amie rendait son sourire à l'affreux maître des cachots, ils comprirent que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

" - Euh... Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Hermione " Balbutia Harry, " Tu te rends compte que tu viens de répondre à un sourire venant du mec le plus froid, le plus sadique et le plus injuste que la terre est connue? "

Hermione cessa aussitôt de sourire: " - Ce que tu peux être bête Harry, il n'est pas si méchant que ça et de plus, je souris à qui je veux! "

" - Oui mais quand même, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu pactises avec le diable? " Renchérit Ron.

" - _'Avec le diable' _tu n'exagères pas un peu Ron? Si vous voulez tout savoir, hier j'ai eu une longue discussion avec le professeur Rogue et j'ai pu mieux connaître une partie très dissimulée de son caractère. Il m'a abordé parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et je l'ai aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose de personnel! Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous saurez. "

" - Tu... Tu... Tu sors avec lui? " Demandèrent ses deux meilleurs amis à la jeune fille, leurs voix laissaient passer de l'horreur, de l'incompréhension et une pointe de jalousie.

" - Mais non bande d'idiots " Lança t-elle avant de réprimer un fou rire naissant. " Il va se marier seulement il avait peur de s'engager pour la vie, et je l'ai aider à comprendre à quel point il avait envie d'épouser sa fiancée. Et, NON, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu me voir MOI! "

Les deux jeunes hommes n'en revenaient pas, c'est Ron qui réussit à parler en premier:

" - Lui! Lui, il va se marier! Je veux pas te croire! Quelle femme pourrait être assez folle pour l'épouser lui! "

" - Et bien je peux t'assurer mon vieux " Lança Hermione d'une voix passablement énervée, " Qu'il est l'un des hommes les plus amoureux et passionné que je n'ai jamais rencontré! Si vous aviez pu entendre la façon dont il parlait d'elle, c'était si Emouvant. Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'il peut se remettre à douter de son futur mariage à tout moment, donc je vous prierai de ne parler de ça à personne et surtout pas à lui! Compris? " Leur demanda t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

" - Compris! " Finirent-ils par accepter en même temps. Rogue se mariait, sa c'était une nouvelle et ils n'en revenaient pas.

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

Et voilà.

La première partie de ce one-shot co-écrit avec Satine tchii est terminée, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine

Donc soyez au rendez vous

Merci d'avoir lu notre one-shot et laissez une review pour qu'on sache ce que vous en pensez!

Kiss

Matol et Satine-tchii.

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Et si on se mariait?**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent dans l'ensemble à JK Rowling à l'exception de Anaëlle (la mariée).

**_Note:_** ATTENTION FIC CO-ECRITE AVEC SATINE-TCHII! Et, ce one-shot ne tiens pas en compte les évènement du 6ieme livre.

BONNE LECTURE! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews, merci lool!

PS: UN grand, GRAND, GRAND... merci à notre bêta-lectrice TRINITY1412 et une attention spéciale a Lana51 qui a corrigé bon nombre de fautes d'orthographe! lool.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Deuxième partie.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Une heure plus tard, tous les sixièmes années de Serpentard et de Gryffondors entraient en cours de potions, ils avaient ce matin un cours double mixte, de quoi ravir tous le monde. Harry et Ron avaient tendance à épier chacun des mouvements du futur époux et ils se rendirent compte bien vite que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. En effet, il paraissait nerveux, il arrivait à le cacher plutôt bien mais, la peur l'avait repris tard dans la nuit, à partir de là, il lui fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. Anaëlle avait déjà choisit une robe, les demoiselles d'honneur, le lieu, le groupe, le traiteur, le prêtre, les fleurs... Et tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin au mariage, Rogue quant à lui, il était censé ne s'occuper de rien, il avait juste eu à s'acheter un costar et à se trouver un témoin. Il avait pour cela choisit l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Lucius Malefoy, au grand dam de son fils qui se voyait donc dans l'obligation d'assister à la cérémonie, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Pour l'instant, il parvenait à garder son calme et à ne pas penser au côté éternel du mariage mais quelque chose se produisit, une chose qu'Hermione qui s'était fort impliquée dans l'histoire sentimentale de son professeur.

Alors que les élèves devaient faire une potion par groupe de trois, Rogue passa examiner le contenue du chaudron de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Il allait sortir une remarque cinglante lorsqu'il perçut la discussion qu'entretenaient trois jeunes filles de Gryffondors situées juste à côté:

" - Alors ton frère va se marier! " S'extasia une blondinette aux yeux marrons.

" - Oui, c'est beau non? Je suis si émue vous ne pouvez pas imaginer les filles " répondit une seconde blonde aux yeux bleus.

" - Wouahhh, ce doit être merveilleux, pour lui c'est fini le célibat, les soirées dragues entre copain, les aventures d'un soir, il va s'unir à une seule fille pour toujours! C'est la chose la plus romantique au... "

Severus n'entendit pas la suite, une seule phrase résonnait dans sa tête en boucle, "S'unir à une seule fille pour toujours..."

' Non, c'est trop dur je peux pas, je n'y arriverais pas, c'est impossible. '

Hermione qui était sur le qui vive, compris aussitôt ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle entendit son professeur de potion murmura cette phrase d'un air distant, elle le regarda intensément et compris à la lueur dans ses yeux, ses intentions. Il voulait fuir au plus vite son mariage et s'il toute sa vie.

" - Professeur, je vous interdis formellement de faire quoi que se soit! " Ordonna t-elle sous le regard plus que surpris des élèves présents dans la salle, l'audace d'Hermione figea tous ses camarades qui attendaient avec impatience ou horreur - selon le point de vue - la sentence.

Rogue regarda son élève quelque instant ne sachant comment se débarrasser d'elle: " Miss Granger... Je... Je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arriverai pas, il faut que je parte, je dois partir, ne me retenez pas s'il vous plait " Ses yeux la suppliaient carrément, tous les témoins de la scène restaient là, bouche baie face à l'échange plus qu'étrange du professeur et de son élève.

" - Vous ne devez pas faire ça! " Miss Granger se posta comme un piquet devant le maître des cachots, " Si vous voulez partir, il faudra me passer sur le corps! "

Severus eut un fugace sourire face au courage plutôt kamikaze de la demoiselle:

" - Vous êtes vraiment adorable, mais là je dois vraiment partir, je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter tout çà, c'est trop pour moi Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. " Les paroles de l'homme étaient sincères et c'était bien le plus étrange de la scène.

Il bouscula doucement la jeune fille qui ne fit pas le poids face à l'ancien mangemort, elle le regarda partir en courant et alla à sa suite, elle devait coûte que coûte l'empêcher de faire cette énorme erreur.

Elle le retrouva quelque seconde plus tard, il continuait d'avancer d'un pas pressé vers ses appartements. Elle accéléra son allure et vint se poster devant lui, lui barrant pour la seconde foie en une heure la route.

" - Je vous en pris professeur Rogue, vous n'êtes pas un lâche, je le sais alors pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça? Hier, et même ce matin vous paraissiez heureux de ce qui va vous arriver? Je ne comprends plus, d'où vient ce revirement de situation, je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez un peu! " Demanda t-elle, sa voix était implorante et elle paraissait un peu dépassée par les évènements.

" - C'est... Quand j'ai entendu ces jeunes filles parler du mariage et de touts les sacrifices que cela représentait, j'ai pris peur et, je crois que je n'y arriverais pas, je suis un vieux loup solitaire moi, pas le chef de meutes! " Il avait un air dépité.

" - Mais vous ne serez pas seul, il y aura le professeur McGonagall vous m'avez dit, il y aura aussi M. Malefoy qui sera la pour vous soutenir et d'autres gens que je ne connais pas. Vous devez arrêter de vous positionner en victime, c'est dur pour vous mais, imaginez un peu Anaëlle, elle va se donner entièrement à vous dans moins d'une semaine maintenant et vous, vous voulez l'abandonner maintenant alors qu'elle est en train d'essayer des robes de marier pour pouvoir vous épater et vous rendre encore plus amoureux malgré les épreuves qui vont survenir à l'avenir, c'est pas égoïste de la laisser tomber ainsi, et maintenant? "

" - Vous avez raison, quand je repense à ce que je vous ai raconté, bien sur que j'ai envie de l'épouser mais j'ai peur, je ne veux pas être tout seul ce jour là, enfin je dire! Vous ne voudriez pas venir avec moi, au mariage pour me soutenir, j'avoue être un peu rassuré à l'idée que vous serez là pour moi? " Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, LUI, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle en avait perdu la parole, " Ce que je vous demande est idiot, pourquoi vous viendriez, cela ne vous intéresse pas de venir aider un idiot comme moi, j'ai été bête de vous demander çà... " Il fut vite coupé par la jeune fille qui avait tout d'un coup retrouvé l'usage de sa voix:

" - NON, ne dites pas çà, je serais ravi de pouvoir assister à votre mariage, c'est avec plaisir que je viendrais vous soutenir. " Lança t-elle, surexcitée.

" - Merci beaucoup " Il la serra fort contre lui et quand ils se séparèrent leurs joues avaient très légèrement rosi face à ce contact plus qu'inattendu, Un silence gêné s'installe entre eux et il fut rompu par Hermione qui murmura pour elle:

" - Et bien il va falloir que je me trouve une robe pour tous vous impressionner! Hé. " Elle sourit au futur époux et regagna le chemin de son dortoir, complètement chamboulée.

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

" - Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? On s'inquiète un peu, depuis que tu es revenu, tu ne dis pas un mot? Expliques-nous? " Demanda Harry à la Gryffondor, ils paraissaient lui et Ron réellement inquiet pour leur jeune camarade.

" - Oui, qu'est ce que tu as Mione? " Renchérit le rouquin.

" - Excusez-moi, " Dit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur, " Mais, il m'arrive un truc énorme, vous ne devinerez jamais! " Elle laissa à ses deux amis le temps de réfléchir un peu mais avant même, qu'ils aient eu le temps de donner un avis, elle leur raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer avec le professeur Rogue.

" - Sa c'est le bouquet final, d'abord tu pactise avec lui et maintenant tu vas aller le soutenir à son mariage, rien que ça! " Lança le survivant indigné.

" - Ho, Harry tu exagères toujours! " Rétorqua la jeune fille amusée par la réaction de son camarade.

" - Et... Tu comptes vraiment y aller? " Demanda le jeune rouquin d'une voix inquiète.

" - Oui, je vais y aller. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà trouvé une robe, enfin je sais laquelle je veux, il me reste plus qu'à l'acheter, sa va être génial. Il m'a dit qu'il y aurait tous ses amis, un groupe avec qui il a traîné en septième année à Poudlard et qui ne c'est jamais séparé depuis. Seul bémol, je vais devoir rester avec Drago puisqu'il y sera lui aussi. Rogue et son père sont restaient copains. " La jeune fille était surexcitée, il lui tardait vraiment le jour du mariage.

Ses deux amis par contre étaient restés bouche bée face à l'évidente joie qu'éprouvée la jeune fille à l'attente de cette journée. Bas, ils n'y pouvaient rien mais, quand même, et d'un Rogue se mariait et de deux, leur meilleure amie allait assister à ce mariage. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu deux semaines plus tard, et après de longues journées pleines de rebondissements, Hermione vit enfin sa patience récompensée. Demain, elle assisterait au mariage de son professeur et tout nouveau "ami" avec une certaine Lola dont personne ne savait exactement comment elle avait fait pour tomber amoureuse et pour ouvrir le cœur du professeur de potion le plus acariâtre de tous les temps.

Elle alla se coucher, demain elle devait être en forme!

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

Elle ne revit son professeur que le matin du mariage, celui-ci était surexcité, il ne tenait pas en place, à plusieurs reprises il tenta de partir mais, plusieurs de ses amis l'avaient gardé sous surveillance. Hermione put alors rencontrer Lucius Malefoy qui était l'un des meilleurs amis de son professeur, deux autres hommes et deux femmes qui avaient formé le groupe le plus noir de Poudlard du temps des maraudeurs. Cela étonna d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui s'attendait presque à trouver un Severus solitaire en attente de la cérémonie.

Quant à elle, elle était fin prête, elle portait la même robe rouge que toutes les autres demoiselles d'honneur et ses cheveux avaient été lissés pour l'occasion. Elle alla donc se placer devant la mariée, prêtes a assisté à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné quelques jours plus tôt : Le mariage de son professeur de potion. Rogue semblait tendu et il l'était, Lucius se tenait fièrement à la place du témoin tandis que l'époux fixait avec inquiétude la porte par laquelle Anaëlle devait arriver.

Le pianiste entama alors la "marche nuptiale", les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent, et une jeune femme apparut vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à bustier. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, les cheveux presque blonds, les yeux vert, un visage fin et un corps de rêve, elle comprenait que Rogue en soit tombé amoureux. Ce qui lui semblait bizarre c'était qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de l'homme le plus acariâtre que Poudlard ai connu.

Tout doucement, la jeune femme s'avança précédée par les demoiselles d'honneurs, Hermione rayonnait de fierté, elle lança un immense sourire en direction du marié et alla s'installer auprès de Drago Malefoy qui assistait lui aussi à la cérémonie.

Anaëlle s'installa près de son futur époux et lui lançant un merveilleux sourire, elle se tourna en même temps que lui vers le prêtre qui allait enfin les unir pour la vie.

Celui ci prononça les paroles habituelles et, se tournant vers Severus:

" - Severus, Ronald Rogue voulait vous prendre Mlle Anaëlle Carpenter ici présente? "

Severus qui avait légèrement tiqué en entendant son deuxième prénom, se retourna vers Anaëlle, il lança un regard furtif vers Hermione qui l'incitait avec tendresse à prononcer ce si petit mots:

" - Oui! Je le veux! " Finit-il par dire en dévorant sa belle des yeux.

Hermione était tellement attendris qu'elle n'entendait même plus les paroles incessantes de Drago, l'union n'était pas du tout à son goût mais il allait devoir s'y faire! Oui, ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Anaëlle prononça alors ce oui qui allait les unir à jamais, elle avait des perlaient au coin de ses yeux et, son Mari les essuya tendrement avant de l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais embrasser personne. Hermione, elle, était en larmes, c'était si émouvant. Alors que la fête commençait, Rogue la pris à part et lui murmura à l'oreille:

" - Merci... petit ange! " Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue et repartit auprès de celle qui allait maintenant partager sa vie.

C'est à partir de ce jour que Severus commença à fonder SA famille, il ne serait plus seul et...

... Il avait gagner le cœur d'une autre femme ce jour là: Hermione GRANGER.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**THE END.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Et voilà, c'est fini T.T**_

_**Nous espérons que ça vous a plus et, **_

_**Laissez des reviews pour qu'on puisse avoir vos avis .**_

_**Nous on a adoré écrire cette "fic" et on espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire!**_

_**Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**MATOL + SATINE-TCHII.**_


End file.
